


I've Never Heard Silence Quite This Loud

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divorce AU. Carmilla and Laura are divorced, and they don't really have great feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Heard Silence Quite This Loud

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language, but no one is perfect so if you see a mistake, feel free to make fun of me!  
> Lets have fun.

* * *

Carmilla slammed her car door shut, she looked up towards the old brown house. She remembered back to when she shared the same house with Laura. She slumped her shoulders, then walked up the concrete stairway to the house. Before she could knock, the door opened really quickly. In a whirlwind of hair, Carmilla got knocked back by a small body.

“Mommy!” A small head looked up at her, Carmilla smiled and lifted the girl up.

  
“Hey Peanut” Carmilla hugged the girl close to her, the little girl nuzzled her head into her mommy’s neck.

  
“Alex” A voice called from inside the house, Carmilla looked over the little girl’s head. Laura stepped outside, and looked at the two hugging.

  
“Carmilla, you’re late.” Laura looked upset, her eyes trimmed red, hair a mess, and she had an apron that was covered in flour. Laura was the first to go inside. Alex climbed down from Carmilla, She then took her mommy’s hand and pulled her inside. Carmilla looked around at her old house, she looked for old photographs that Laura had threw away. Carmilla sighed, and looked at her daughter. Alex was rambling about her new art project, Carmilla gave Alex the right non-verbals so she wouldn’t notice how sad mommy was. Carmilla put her coat on the rack, and breathed in deeply. Laura was busy in the kitchen, chatting among the guest already in the dining room. The only person excited to see Carmilla was Alex. Carmilla thought about walking into the kitchen, but stayed with Alex instead. Alex pulled Carmilla upstairs to show off her new room.

  
“Mom said I could paint the room any color I wanted!” Alex beamed excitedly at her mommy.

  
“Well peanut, what color do you want to paint it?” Carmilla teased her daughter.

  
“What did mom say?” Carmilla pushed for more information, knowing full well that Laura hated the color black.

  
“Mom said it was my choice, and this color reminds me of you.” Alex crossed her arms, and whenever she did that it meant she wasn’t going to change her mind. Just like her mom. Carmilla smirked, she loved her kid. Laura called upstairs for the two.

“Okay, before we go downstairs I brought you a present.” Carmilla reached for her pocket. Alex clapped her hands excitedly and reached upward for the present. Carmilla brought out a small gift wrapped in newspaper.

  
“Remember when I went to Africa?” Carmilla carefully placed the gift into Alex’s small hands.

  
“Be careful, its glass” Alex ripped open the newspaper, and she marveled at the small object. Alex had received a glass elephant, all colored black. Alex smiled, then moved to place it onto her desk.

  
“Thank you mommy” She reached up for Carmilla to hold her. Carmilla picked her up, and Alex hugged her mommy.

  
“Alex time for dinner!” Laura called from downstairs, she wouldn’t even acknowledge Carmilla being with her daughter. Carmilla felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, this dinner would not turn out good.

The whole evening felt awkward, no one wanted Carmilla there. Alex chatted away with each guest. Perry, LaFontaine, Kirsch, and Laura’s new wife Danny. Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, and sipped her wine. Alex pulled her mommy’s leather jacket, and flashed a reassuring smile her way. No one spoke to Carmilla, no one asked her questions about her life now. She was use to being the background, not included in the conversation. Although she had never felt so alone, in a room full of busy people. Laura talked to her wife, Perry, and Lafontaine. Carmilla never liked to intrude on other’s conversations, so she never listened. Until someone spoke her name.

  
“Carmilla…” Carmilla didn’t hear at first, she was too busy poking around her plate of food.

  
“Carmilla!” Carmilla looked up surprised, everyone looked back at her.

  
“What?” Carmilla spit back vehemently. Laura glared back at her, Danny cleared her throat.

  
“Alex wanted you to tuck her in tonight” Perry spoke to Carmilla kindly, Perry didn’t hate Carmilla as much as the others did. Carmilla just nodded, then looked to Alex. Alex held Carmilla’s hand.

  
“Mom I’m done with dinner! Can I go get tucked in now?” Alex hurriedly shot up from her seat, and Laura sighed.

  
“Okay sweetheart” Laura went over to kiss Alex on the forehead, Alex slid from her seat.

  
“Let's go mommy” Alex pulled Carmilla up the stairs. Once they got to the room, Alex changed into her Dr. Who pajamas. Carmilla chuckled and picked Alex up. Alex just giggled, and Carmilla spun her around the room. Carmilla landed on the bed, and they both shot up into a fit of laughter. Alex sat up, she looked at Carmilla.

  
“Mommy I miss you.” Alex rubbed her eyes, and Carmilla sat up.

  
“I know Peanut.” Carmilla smiled sadly, and tucked some of Alex’s hair behind her ear. “I really miss you too.” They hugged each other, and Alex laid down. Carmilla go up to cover her with the blankets.  
“Don’t worry Peanut. I’ll start seeing you more often, I promise.” She leaned down and kissed Alex on the forehead. Carmella headed towards the door, then looked back at her daughter who had already fallen asleep. Carmilla turned on the light, then shut the door behind her. She went downstairs, and headed for her coat.

  
“Carmilla, we need to talk.”

Carmilla froze, and silently cursed. She turned around, and Laura was staring at Carmilla with her arms crossed.

  
“You need to start paying for child care” Laura sounded upset, Carmilla couldn’t look her in the eyes.

  
“I know… I just don’t have any money yet..” Carmilla was weak, she was going to cry. Laura had no sympathy.

  
“You need to get a fucking job!” There it was. Laura threw up her hands, like it was the most obvious solution in the world. Carmilla cringed, and turned to look at Laura.

  
“I know.. I’m trying the best I can” Carmilla squared her shoulders to Laura, challenging her.  
“If you don’t pay, you can’t keep showing up here” Laura’s eyes burned Carmilla down.

  
“She’s my daughter too” Carmilla had enough, enough bullshit everyone put her through, no one believed in her, no one cared she was struggling.

  
“She won’t be if you don’t pay, now get out of my house” Laura crossed her arms again. Carmilla couldn’t argue.  
Carmilla stepped out of the brown house, wondering if she’ll ever see her daughter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might make this a series, and if that's the case Hollstien is endgame.


End file.
